The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to managing specification, enforcement, or auditing of electronic health information access or use.
In general, health information may be managed electronically. For example, a hospital may have a database of patient information and that information may be managed through specific application software written for the hospital. Health information may refer to clinical information or administrative information regarding the delivery or receiving of care.
In addition to allowing for management of health information at a hospital, in some instances, health information may be shared outside of a hospital. For example, the MEDICAL INFORMATION BUREAU stores and shares health information among insurance companies.
Health information may be managed electronically by employers, insurance companies, government agencies, or patients using either commercially available or custom software applications, or systems that include commercially available software applications, custom software applications, or combination of both.